Deeper Darkness: Chapter 1: Depart and Arrival
by BBChrispy87
Summary: Haschel has died in his sleep. The others say goodbye and something has come to Earth. Is it good or evil? A blessing or a curse? The story may be G now but the rating will go up in time.


Setting: Five years after the defeat of Melbu Frahma. The land of Endiness is in peacetimes. None of the Dragoon heroes have spoken to one another since then; that is besides Dart and Shana.   
  
Story:  
  
Chapter One: Depart and Arrival   
  
  
  
  
  
Today is the birthday of Shana. She will be twenty-three. The whole town of Seles is in an uproar. The people are happy to know that one of the heroes of Endiness is living healthy and peaceful. Everyone has shown up at the doorstep of Dart and Shana bearing gifts; large and small.   
  
"Uh. Hello….Are any of you Dart and or Shana of Seles?" asked a man on top of an elephant.   
  
"We are not who are asking for. Dart and Shana are within this dwelling," explained one of the villagers.   
  
"Why are you all waiting outside their house? Is something important going on?" asked the man.  
  
"Well yes, sir. We are celebrating the birthday of Shana. She is a spectacular woman and very kind."  
  
"That is all nice and dandy…What!? You said her birthday? Oh, god. This is not going to be a great day for her, I can assure that," said the alarmed man.   
  
"Why? What's going on? What do you know?" asked the villager.   
  
"That is not your business. Now! Please step aside. I must speak with her!" he shouted as he jumped off the huge mammal and ran to the door.   
  
  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"   
  
"Well, duh. You don't think we would be here waiting if there wasn't do you?" shrieked one of the civilians.   
  
"Yes. I am sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone," he said and continued knocking. "This is very important that I speak with one of you. Mr. Dart. Ms. Shana please. This news is urgent!"  
  
With that he fell inward after Dart opened the door. The messenger fell upon his nose and the note he was holding in his hand flew in the house. Dart offered a hand and helped the man to his feet. Dart waved to the mob outside his door and then closed it.   
  
"So you are someone with an urgent message? I hope you aren't fooling around, because I promised my wife that she wouldn't have to strain anything today," warned Dart.   
  
"I assure you this is no joke. I was sent from King Albert himself. He wishes me to give you this-"  
  
"I see, a note. What is it about?" he asked in earnest.  
  
"I have no idea sir. I was just told that it was bad news and that I should get here as quickly as possible," replied the messenger.   
  
"Okay let me have it please."  
  
Dear Dart and Shana,  
  
I have bad, terrible news to tell you. I know I have sent a man on you birthday to deliver this news to you Shana, but it is simply the time in which I could get this to you. Haschel has passed away. He died in his sleep about two days ago. His newly appointed apprentice has just informed Miranda and myself. She has dispatched her own men to find Meru and Kongol. I agreed to get notice to you. By the time this letter has reached you I will have already arrived in his hometown. Don't worry Dart I have not looked at the body. I wanted to do that with everyone, especially you. I have arranged my messenger to give a ride back to my castle. There, a wingly: Gawmer is going to transport you here. I am sorry that Gawmer didn't send the messenger to Seles, but he doesn't know Serdio that well. Miranda and the others should be here before you. I hope that this has reached you in time.   
  
Your friend and King,  
  
Albert of Serdio   
  
"Oh my god. She is going to be so devastated. Um...thank you for telling us. I will go wake her."  
  
"Uh, Dart? What is worth I am sorry for this. I hope you are not irritated with me," said the innocent man.  
  
"Thank you for you concern, I am not mad."  
  
He got up from his couch and went into the next room. He just stared at Shana and then back at the note. He was in a mind state of bewilderedness and daze. It was like his whole world just fell; slipped away from him. Haschel was more than a mentor, he was family.   
  
"Shana. Shana you need to wake up. I have something bad to tell you," he said softly to her.  
  
She awoke looking at a bird outside. She looked at Dart, she suddenly stopped being tired.   
  
"What is it Dart?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I still can't be…believe it. How can this be? He was only in his seventies," Shana said this before she cried again.   
  
The couple from Seles was making their way up the main stairs to the Rouge Academy. Dart was holding Shana in his arms as they walked. He kept caressing her arms. As they made it to the top they could see the others: King Albert; Queen Miranda; Meru; and Kongol all standing hurdled together. None of them could force a smile, this was indeed an awful day.  
  
  
  
"Hello Dart, Shana," said Miranda.  
  
"Uh, Dart? Here," said Albert.  
  
"What is this, Albert?" asked Dart as he looked at the group from left to right.   
  
"Just open it, please," inputted Meru.   
  
"It is the Purple Dragoon Spirit. Haschel's…" said Dart as he was tearing up.   
  
"Haschel…" whispered Shana.   
  
"This here is Haschel," pointed Kongol.  
  
Kongol was pointing at a gazebo off the side of Haschel's bedroom. It is was a small one, probably his own private place. Dart blinked to keep from crying. He looked at Kongol and nodded. He wrapped up the Dragoon Spirit and put in his satchel.   
  
"Let us go say our goodbyes to him. He deserves it," said Dart who lead the way.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile on the opposite side of Endiness, a dark place is erupting with even darker power. Where the Moon had landed when Melbu Frahma was still alive a new dark enemy awaits it's arrival to the Earthly plain of existence.  
  
A hand just then surges out of the black soil. It is a pale blue color with dark purple fingernails. It has gripped air like it would grip a cup. The air surrounding the enclosure of the hand was glowing a dark red color. The glowing entity turned into a staff. After a few more minutes of this the creature beneath the ground busted to the surface.   
  
The creature scanned the area from right to left. It perked up it's ears and turned around to see behind it. There seemed to be nothingness. The monster held the staff high in the above itself and the staff glowed a red color again. Within a few feet ahead from it there lied a wooden stoop. It had uncovered itself from the ground as well. The demon went forth and slammed the bottom of the staff into the top of the stoop. The wood fell apart and dropped to the ground. Now all that was left was an orb. The orb was of highly advanced power. The demonic being held out his left hand and the orb came to him. He then threw as high as he could straight above him. When the orb started to fall back to Earth the powerful being glared at the it, this indicated that the orb was to fly away and go upon a mission.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We are here to say goodbye to a man of great respects. His name was Haschel. He was a teacher and a mentor for those who followed his ways of the Rouge Art here at this fine institution. He was a hero amongst heroes. He was a champion on high. We all are sorry to see him pass on, but we all know that in the end it is for the better. He is now at rest where no pain can exist. We bid you farewell friend, companion, champion, and fellow human. Make you journey to the higher plain a safe one."  
  
This sermon hit everyone hard. Even Dart couldn't stop from crying. Dart always knew of a special bond between him and his dear friend. Haschel knew of it too. Dart regrets never telling Haschel how he felt.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Neruso. If you don't mind we all would like to have some time alone with our friend," said Albert as he was looking at Dart.   
  
"You are all very welcome. I am very sorry for your loss. I hope that this will help you to recover and grow from the passing experience of your friend's death. HE is in a better place now," Mr. Neruso left the six champions to consult with the lifeless body of Haschel.   
  
  
  
"I want to give him a Dragoon Salute. A passing that only Dragoons deserve," interjected Dart.  
  
"What did you have in mind? What are you, we suppose to do?" asked Meru.  
  
"Hold out your Dragoon Spirits. Right Dart?" asked Shana.   
  
"Yes. Please. Haschel deserved it, and he still does," pleaded Dart.   
  
"You know you don't have to ask us twice. We are all privileged to do so," said Miranda.   
  
Dart nodded at Miranda and then turned around to the coffin. A tear dropped from his face and landed on the tomb. He pulled out his Divine Dragoon Spirit, and held it next to the Purple Dragoon Spirit. The others followed suit. Just as they were about to shine with power, two little globes of lights glimmered in the distance.   
  
Kongol who was really interested in them jumped down from the gazebo toward them. The shimmers of black and red light floated down to the beach below. Kongol ran to the landing site. When he got there they were no where to be found. Meru flew right up behind him.   
  
"Kongol, did you see where they went?" she asked.  
  
"They landed right here," he hovered over the ground.   
  
"Well, they aren't here anymore. I think we were just seeing things," she said again.  
  
"No. No, we weren't seeing anything. Look!," Dart said. He was holding up the two Dragoon Spirits that he held. Then the others were glowing too. As they got brighter with color, two lights shown from the soil. They then floated from the ground and Shana decided to grab them.   
  
"No way. These are the other two Dragoon Spirits," she exasperated.   
  
"The Red-eye Dragoon! And…Rose's Dragoon," repeated Albert, "What does this mean?"  
  
"I think this means that they knew about Haschel. They sensed it, even from afar," Miranda analyzed.   
  
"But I thought they were destroyed in the destruction of Melbu Frahma. Now what does that mean?" asked Shana.  
  
" I think that means that the Dragoon Spirits can't be annihilated as we thought," replied Dart, "but we can't deal with this now, we have a friend to say farewell to."  
  
  
The six warriors made their way back up to the gazebo. They all stood around the coffin with their friend inhabiting it. They all looked at each other trying not to cry. Dart held the Divine Dragoon Spirit and Haschel's as well. Shana held the other two that found them. Kongol and his, and so on. They all held theirs high. Shinning brightly and proud. The color purple shown the brightest though. They all said goodbye and safe journey to their companion. They were finally at some state of peace, that is all but one.   
  
When they ended Dart had to leave the balcony. As he was walking to the exit the sky covered itself in a purple color. A storm came in and lightning busted though the clouds. Dart knew this was a thank you of a sort from his friend. He then left with the acknowledgement.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" said the demon from who arose the soil.   
  
He was now in a dark cavern. It was beneath the orb he sent out into the world. He climbed down here because he felt something grab at him spiritually. He made his was ten miles from the surface and now has become furious.   
"What am I to do here? Why have I not received a clue; a hint of sorts to let me know the purpose of this?… COME ON? SOMEONE, SOMETHING TELL ME WHAT I WISH TO KNOW," he was losing it.   
He kept walking where he could, where he could see. He clawed the surrounding wall on both sides to keep his sanity. He then saw a dark orange light. A light that was mesmerizing to the sight. He was now running toward it, and as he thought he was close enough to it, he fell, he fell hard. He landed on his feet but with a pain of knifes in his feet and legs. He looked up (ignoring the pain) and saw the light. He kept staring at it for a few minutes longer.  
  
"I now know my purpose."  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
